The Lawyer's Assistant
by WickedWorld6897
Summary: Eddie should have listened to everybody telling him not to marry Chloe Carter. But he didn't, and now, they were getting a divorce. But if he had listened, he wouldn't have met her. He wouldn't have met Loren Tate.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi babes. So I've been receiving some ideas for a third story. This is an idea a guest gave me, and it's awesome. In this story, Eddie and Chloe were married for a year and now they're getting a divorce. Loren appears as Eddie's lawyer's assistant. I hope you guys like it! Let me know! This chapter will be a bit shorter than the upcoming chapters... So... Please please please please review! * begs for reviews * Enjoy!**

_Chapter One - I Should Have Listened_

Eddie's world was turned upside down. He had just found out that his loving wife; Chloe Carter, had been cheating on him this whole time. The whole time they had been together, and the whole time they had been married. How could someone do that? Someone who claimed to love him and spend the rest of her life with him.

Max had warned him.

Jake had warned him.

Eddie hadn't listened. He should have listened, he wouldn't be in this mess if he had simply listened. Chloe wanted half of everything he owned. Half of his fortune. Like she didn't take enough from him already? She had fooled him for so long.

There was a knock on Eddie's door. That would probably be his lawyer. Eddie had been told that this man was kind of rude, but the very best in the business. And he needed the best lawyer in all of LA. Hell, in all of the world, if he wanted to keep his belongings.

Eddie opened the door and saw a young woman standing there. She was beautiful, dressed in a grey skirt that reached to just above her knees. She was wearing black heels and a blue tank top that made her look less professional, more like her age. Her hair fell perfectly.

"Hi, I'm Loren Tate, mister Davis' assistant," The girl said, she held out her hand and Eddie gladly shook it.

"I'm Eddie-" Eddie began.

"Duran, I know." Loren interrupted, immediately ashamed of saying that. "I'm sorry, I really have to work on my manners." She added.

"No, it's fine." Eddie replied with a smile.

Loren didn't get a chance to reply because a tall man with broad shoulders appeared behind Loren.

"Good day, mister Duran, I'm Jack Davis." He said in a deep voice that suited his appearance perfectly.

"Pleasure to meet you in person." Eddie said as he shook his hand. Eddie has had various conversations with Jack on the phone, he already created a picture in his head of what his lawyer would look like, Eddie had to admit that Jack looked a lot like that picture in his head.

"Likewise." Jack replied before he walked into Eddie's penthouse, closely followed by his beautiful assistant; Loren Tate.

Loren glanced over at Eddie but quickly looked away when she noticed that he had been looking at her the whole time. Loren had, no, still was, a huge fan of Eddie Duran. And now she was really sitting in his living room. But just as mister Davis' assistant. Still, Eddie was even more gorgeous in person.

Stop it Loren, you have a boyfriend. Loren told herself. She had a boyfriend; Dylan Boyd, he had played in a few movies, but was struggling to get back into the business. Loren loved him, so it was wrong to fantasize about Eddie. No matter how gorgeous he was. And boy was he gorgeous.

"Loren, didn't you hear me?" Mister Davis' deep voice parted Loren from her thoughts and fantasies.

"Yes- No, sir I'm sorry." Loren replied as her cheeks turned pink due to Eddie's chuckle.

"Go fetch me a cup of coffee, will you?" Mister Davis asked as well as demanded. Something he always did, Loren was never allowed to be at these kinds of meetings. Something she wanted very badly. She wanted to learn how to be a good lawyer. However, mister Davis never gave her the chance.

"Ya, sure." Loren answered hastily. "Mister Duran, do you want anything?" She added, turning to Eddie.

"No, thank you, and call me Eddie." Eddie replied with a warm smile that send chills up Loren's spine.

Eddie was attracted to Loren. But that was probably just his heart; playing tricks on him. As Jake told him; Eddie couldn't trust his heart right now.

"Alright Eddie, mister Davis, I'll be right back." Loren said, she stood up and gave both of the man a slight nod before walking out of the penthouse.

She had to get coffee. Again. She always had to do the worst jobs for mister Davis. But she had to push through it. Because she was going to be as successful as he was... One day.

"Hey girl." A familiar voice said, and Loren felt a pair of arms wrap around her from the behind.

"Dylan, what are you doing here?" Loren asked as she turned in his arms.

Dylan immediately kissed her, as always. His hands instantly trailed down to her butt, as always.

"Do I need an excuse to see my girl?" Dylan said after Loren had parted from him.

"Of course not, but how did you know where I was?" Loren asked as she started walking again. Dylan put a hand on her butt and walked with her.

Dylan just shrugged. Loren didn't stop to wonder about it because they had reached the coffee shop.

"Do you want to get some coffee with me before you go back to being a fancy lawyer's slave?" Dylan teased.

"I'm not his slave!" Loren defended herself.

"Of course you're not." Dylan replied sarcastically.

Loren just rolled her eyes and didn't reply to his remark.

"Anyways, I'm just here to get mister Davis' coffee." Loren said.

"Babe..." Dylan groaned. "That can wait, I came all this way to spend some time with you." He added, knowing that he'd get everything done if he made Loren feel guilty.

"Okay, but just for a few minutes." Loren replied after a few moments of consideration. She never wanted to get back to mister Davis so fast, but she felt guilty that she wanted to get back to Eddie. To just be around him.

Shake it off, Loren.

"I knew you couldn't resist me." Dylan said flirtatiously and he started kissing her again.

Okay, Dylan wasn't the perfect boyfriend. But who was really perfect? Except for Eddie.

No, Loren. Stop it. You've just met Eddie. Don't get crazy, you're happy with Dylan... Are you?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and wow. You guys have been reviewing so much! I'm so glad you guys already love the story! Please review the same way you have been just now... It means so much! And it gets me all excited! I kind of need some information about how things like this actually go down (I mean the divorce and Chloe claiming stuff and stuff...), so if you have any idea, please please please let me know! Thank you, and review! -because I am willing to let go op my pride and beg you for them- Enjoy!**

_Chapter 2- It Is How It Is_

"What took you so long?" Mister Davis asked as Loren walked back into Eddie's penthouse.

Loren sighed and looked up at her boss with a bit of a guilty expression on her face. Dylan had kept her at the coffee shop for way too long.

"The... Eh... Line." Loren stammered as she handed mister Davis his coffee.

"Sure." Her boss replied as he rolled his eyes. He took a sip of his coffee and his face went from sarcastic to disgusted. "Where did you get this?" He asked with a voice as if he had just been given the most toxic drink on the planet.

"Why what's wrong with it?" Loren asked as she pressed her eyebrows together.

"Other than that it's almost frozen?" Mister Davis replied. Loren shot a glare at him and hoped he hadn't seen it.

"I'm sorry, sir." Loren said with exaggerated politeness in her voice. "Would you like me to get you another one?" She continued with the same fake politeness. Eddie couldn't help but chuckle at her ways. Loren had been gone for quite some time and Eddie had wondered where she went, Loren seemed determent to do her job right and Eddie didn't think she was the type to intentionally screw up a job she got. Even if it was as simple was getting coffee. Especially if it was something simple as getting coffee.

"No, leave it." Mister Davis replied.

Loren didn't like the was she was treated at the office at all. She was starting to think that all the fancy lawyers did view her as some sort of slave. But soon enough, Loren was going to be a lawyer too. She would be the boss of a huge company like mister Davis. Loren's dream was becoming a singer, but she had allowed that dream to fade.

Loren sat down on the couch next to her boss.

"I forgot some files from my car." Mister Davis said as he gave Eddie an apologizing smile.

"Oh, should I get them?" Loren asked instantly, wanting to make up for the cold coffee.

"No, it's fine, you go over the details of this with mister Duran." Her boss replied while handing Loren a piece of paper.

Eddie was watching this conversation with an amused grin on his face. No, he wasn't watching the conversation with an amused grin, he was watching Loren, who was amusing him.

"Call me Eddie." Eddie said for the third time to Jack who had simply ignored him the first two times.

"I prefer mister Duran." Jack said with a little nod in Eddie's direction before he stood up and walked out of the penthouse.

"How do you put up with him?" Eddie laughed as soon as Jack had closed the door behind him.

Loren was a bit taken aback by Eddie's reaction to her boss. She knew mister Davis wasn't the nicest guy. Okay, he was by far not the nicest guy, nor was he the best boss. He kind of was the boss that you see in sitcoms on TV, the type where anyone is scared of.

"I'm actually not sure." Loren replied after a short while of thinking. Eddie let out another chuckle.

"So, what are we supposed to go over?" Eddie asked, he looked straight into Loren's eyes. She looked back into his for a second after a pink blush appeared on her face and she looked away.

Loren looked at the paper in her hand and realized she had absolutely not the slightest clue of what she was supposed to do. She felt that she turned red. Loren never did that, not even when Dylan embarrassed her, something he did a lot. Especially in front of his friends. But Loren didn't worry about it.

"I don't really know." Loren answered truthfully.

"You're not really sure of anything are you?" Eddie teased her. Loren faced him and her jaw dropped, yet she still had a smile on her face.

"I think you have to tell me what happened first, because I did some research and I'm not sure what to believe, since there are a lot of different stories online." Loren said.

Eddie sighed and shrugged his shoulders a little bit before he started talking. "Well, I'll give you the short version. Not because I don't want you to know the whole story, but because the long version kind of makes me feel like the biggest fool on the planet, alright?" Eddie suggested.

"Whichever version you want to tell." Loren said with a warm smile in Eddie's direction.

She still had some issues with looking straight into Eddie's eyes. One time, her best friend, Mel, who she knew from high school and loved dearly, had told her that people were scared to look into the eyes of someone they were attracted to. Mostly because the you'd be scared that the person could see that you were attracted to them through your eyes. Loren had laughed at her best friend because that time, the conversation had been about Cameron. Loren had dated Cameron back in high school but after a while, she just knew that they weren't good together.

"Mainly, I found out that my _wife _was lying to me about everything, I mean literally everything. Just before we got married, I found out that her mother was still alive and that she had lied about her name and where she had been born plainly for her career, and at the time, I blindly believed and respected that." Eddie told Loren, who could see he was hurting and her heart was breaking for him. Eddie sighed and continued. "And some days ago... No... I think it's already a week ago, I found out that she was cheating on me with Tyler Rorke, a guy that I despise at the very depth of my heart."

"I'm so sorry..." Loren said in an attempt to comfort Eddie.

"And that's not even the worst." Eddie replied with a humorless chuckle.

Loren bit her lip. "Do you... Want to tell me?" She asked carefully.

"Believe me I do, but I just found out that I'm not allowed to tell anyone." Eddie answered with another humorless chuckle.

"Oh did he-" Loren began.

"Yes." Eddie cut her off.

"Well, if you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm here." Loren said before she was aware of what she was saying. She got out her card and gave it to Eddie. The cars had been a birthday gift from Mel because Mel was confident that Loren was going to be famous. If not as a singer, as a lawyer. The gift had been followed by various conversations about famous lawyers who's lawsuits would be broadcasted on live television.

Eddie gladly excepted the card and put it into his pocket. He knew that he was planning on using it.

"I have another question that may seem really random and unprofessional." Loren suddenly said. Eddie looked at her and tilted his head a little, curious of what Loren was going to say next.

"Anything." Eddie replied with a nod in Loren's direction, motioning for her to ask her question.

"I'd really like an autograph... I know it probably the most unprofessional thing ever to ask at a moment like this..." Loren said with again a pink blush on her face.

"That is not a problem at all." Eddie assured Loren, he thought the blush she got was rather cute. It showed that she was being sincere about what she said. Eddie realized that he could never read Chloe's emotions like this.

Eddie signed an autograph for Loren, Loren didn't have time to read what it said because Jack Davis walked back into Eddie's penthouse.

The rest of the conversation was over in what seemed like a second. Loren was right when she had thought she missed out on the important part of the conversation. It seemed like no more than two minutes that Loren was out of Eddie's penthouse, he had hugged her goodbye. And now she was at the door of her own apartment. Loren had moved out shortly after she had turned 19. Not only because she wanted to be independent, but also because she couldn't stand it to be around Don and Adriana Masters anymore. Nora and she had moved into the Masters residence just before graduation, and Loren felt bad to just leave her mother so she waited a few months. Okay, maybe almost a year, but the important thing was that she was out on her own.

Loren opened the door and fell down on the white couch. She loved that couch and had saved up a lot of money so she could buy it. Somebody knocked on the door, Loren got up to open it. Dylan was at the door, he didn't say anything, he just went straight to kissing her. He threw the door shut and fell down on the couch on top of Loren.

Dylan ripped off Loren's shirt, didn't allow her to talk because he crashed his lips back on to hers.

Loren didn't feel like doing this right now, she wasn't sure why. They had done it before, but mainly because Dylan had been whining about it. She pushed Dylan off her.

"Babe... I don't feel like it." Loren said.

"You never feel like it." Dylan replied in a loud voice that Loren wasn't expecting to hear from him.

"I just had a long day..." Loren explained with a sigh as she got up from the couch and put her top back on.

"I could help relief the stress." Dylan said, he moved closer to Loren and started kissing down her neck.

Loren pushed him away again. "No, Dylan." She said in a determent voice.

"Fine! Whatever!" Dylan said in a loud voice, he was almost shouting as his hands made exaggerated movements in the air.

Dylan stormed out, leaving the door and Loren's mouth, wide open. He could be such an ass sometimes.

Loren realized why she had said no to Dylan. The only one on her mind had been Eddie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello awesome people. I LOVE your reviews! Pleawwse review because it makes me really really happy, don't you want to see me happy? Of course you do! So, please review... And follow... And favorite... Enjoy!**

_Chapter 3- Instant Impact_

Loren woke up on her couch. She never slept on her couch, but she had been so tired yesterday. She also realized that she was mad at Dylan, for what he had done last night. Loren was aware of the fact the Dylan had probably been drunk. Dylan was drunk most of the time. Hell, Loren was even starting to think that he was drunk more often than he was sober.

Her phone rang and Loren picked up, assuming that it was Dylan.

"What do you want, Dylan?" Loren snapped through the phone.

"Eh... Is this a bad time?" A voice asked at the other end of the phone.

"Eddie?" Loren replied with disbelief in her voice. She was embarrassed of the way she had just snapped at Eddie, who she hadn't been able to get off her mind since yesterday evening.

"You told me I could call whenever I wanted to talk." Eddie said with a chuckle, but still something that seemed like concern in his voice. Loren sounded tired, not as cheerful as she had sounded yesterday.

"Yes, yes I did, I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else." Loren answered hastily.

"So, have you read my autograph yet?" Eddie asked, Loren could tell by his voice that he was smiling broadly.

"No... Not yet..." Loren admitted, she had totally forgotten about the autograph. "I'll read it in a few, but what did you want to talk about?"

The rest of the conversation was rather casual. Eddie had just been having a hard time dealing with everything and Chloe had been all up in his business. Loren had no idea how hard it actually was for Eddie, but she knew his heart had been broken. The weird thing was that he didn't talk about it like his heart was broken at the moment. He talked about Chloe like it had been a long time since their divorce. However, Loren was happy Eddie called her. She loved the way Eddie talked to her, it made her feel comfortable.

Stop it, Loren. She told herself.

Loren got the autograph out of her bag, she read the words.

_To the beautiful, thoughtful, Loren Tate. From Eddie Duran._

"Ahw..." Loren said and a smile appeared on her face. Eddie was amazing, not at all what you would expect from a rockstar like him.

Loren looked at her watch, she only had a few minutes until she had to get to work. She wasn't even dressed yet. Loren ran to her closet and pulled out a pair of jeans, her favorite jeans and a grey jacket that matched her skirt from yesterday. She put some make up on her face and looked in the mirror. Loren had grown to be pretty good at getting ready in just a few minutes.

She brushed her hair and threw the brush on the couch. Just as Loren opened the door she realized she had forgotten her bag, she turned around, leaving the door open, and got her bag. She turned around and Dylan was standing in the doorway.

"Are you stalking me?" Loren asked with a little smile on her face. Even though she didn't feel like facing Dylan at all right now and she was still a little mad about what had happened last night.

"What if I am?" Dylan replied as Loren walked out of her apartment. Dylan grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him.

"I would tell you that this isn't a good time and that I need to get to work." Loren answered, she released herself from Dylan's grip and started walking again.

"Come on babe, are you still mad about last night?" Dylan asked, he followed Loren who didn't answer. "Look, babe, I'm sorry, okay?" He said. Loren stopped walking and for a moment Dylan was sure that she was going to jump into his arms and kiss him, until he saw her face.

"Oh, thank God you are sorry!" Loren smirked sarcastically as she threw her hands up in anger. Loren was suddenly very angry with Dylan and she didn't know why. Okay, she knew why. It was because Eddie had already shown her that the way Dylan treated her wasn't right. She walked towards her car as fast as she could.

"That was so hot." Dylan stated as they reached Loren's car.

Loren was about to yell at him again but was stopped from doing so by Dylan crashing his lips onto hers. He pinned her up against the car door.

"Dylan!" Loren yelled in disbelief when she had finally managed to part from him.

"Why don't you skip out on work today?" Dylan suggested as he kissed Loren's neck, totally ignoring the fact that Loren seemed furious with him.

"We'll talk later, okay?" Loren replied quickly before she pushed Dylan off her again and got in her car.

Loren took a moment to catch her breath, she was mad at Dylan. Not just mad, furious was the right word. Dylan never treated her like she should be treated.

* * *

Eddie had to run over some things with his lawyer who had asked him to come to his office. He barely had time for it. Jake wanted him to come to his office, he had to get into the recording studio soon to record songs that he hadn't even written yet. But he realized that going to see his lawyer meant seeing Loren and he liked seeing Loren.

The office was bigger than Eddie imagined it would have been. People in matching jackets and pants or skirts were running around everywhere. Eddie's phone rang and he looked at the Rolex Chloe had gotten him for his birthday just before their wedding. Eddie made a mental note to throw the watch out, although he was pretty attached to it. Jake was calling him and Eddie noticed he had a few minutes left so he picked up.

"Why if it isn't my favorite manager." Eddie said with a smile on his face.

"And here am I thinking that I was your only manager." Jake replied jokingly.

"Oh you don't even know." Eddie laughed, glad that this was the first non-serious topic they had had since what had gone down with Chloe. Eddie hated to admit that Jake had been right all along although he had been more subtle about his feelings towards Chloe.

"When are you going to come by the office?" Jake asked in his let's-get-down-to-business voice.

"I am running by my lawyer right now... I have no idea how long this will take." Eddie answered, truth be told, he knew that this wouldn't take long but he was hoping to get lunch with Loren. "You'll just see me when I get there." He added.

"I guess you will." Jake said, he sighed before he continued with a question he had been asking a lot the last few weeks. "How are you holding up?"

"Other than that paparazzi have practically sitting on my shoulders wherever I go, I'm fine actually, better than yesterday I think." Eddie responded as he leaned on the brick wall outside of the lawyer's office.

"That's good." Jake answered. "Look, man, I hate to ask this but how's the new material coming?" He asked.

"It's not." Eddie said a little to hastily after Jake had asked his question. "Yet." He added after the silence that came from Jake's end. Jake took a deep breath and it took a while for him to let it go, Eddie was staring to get concerned that Jake had somehow suffocated silently.

"Look, Eduardo, I understand what you're going through, but we really have to keep the buzz going. I mean it's time to come out with more then just a single." Jake said, this time he made Eddie sigh.

"I know, I'll give you something soon." Eddie assured Jake with another sigh.

Eddie was getting a little sick and tired of everybody telling him to do things. Couldn't they see that the last few weeks had been killing him. He heard Jake say something and then hang up. He wasn't paying attention because his attention was pulled to the beautiful brunette that was approaching right now.

Loren.

He couldn't help but smile when he saw her. She was holding a cup of coffee that clearly wasn't for her because she was holding a paper cup in her other hand of which she was now taking a sip. The kind of cup tea was served in. She looked stressed out, Eddie could tell that she was probably late because she was powerwalking as if her life depended on it.

"Hello there, Loren Tate." Eddie said, he saw Loren jump as he said it because she had clearly been lost in her thoughts.

"Eddie, hi." She replied hastily.

How could Eddie do this? He instantly relieved her stress the minute Loren laid eyes on him. Maybe it was his smile... Or the warm energy that followed him wherever he went. Loren wasn't sure what it was, she only knew she liked it. A lot. She also knew that she wasn't supposed to like it. She was supposed to like everything about Dylan. Because she was in love with Dylan, even though he could be such an ass, Loren loved him... Didn't she?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello lovable puppets. I really do love you guys and I WILL love you more if you review, or should I say; When you review. I love this story... Ego much? Okay anyways; REVIEW PLEASEEE! Enjoy!**

_Chapter 4- Little Lies_

Mister Davis was standing with his arms crossed over his chest and gave Loren a disapproving look. When Loren finally reached her desk, at which her boss was standing, he seemed to be just waiting for Loren to arrive late.

"Well, well, well, look who decided to grace us with her presence." He smirked, Loren knew she was late... Again. But every single time she had been late it had been because of Dylan, insisting that she'd stay.

"Sir, I'm really sorry but I was-" Loren stammered as she handed her boss the coffee, which he accepted.

"With me, Jack." Eddie interrupted with a warm smile. "I asked her to come over after I couldn't reach you, I needed some help with looking over files and Loren was there for me."

Loren just nodded and had to hold back a smile. Eddie was probably not aware of the fact that he had just saved her job. Or maybe he was aware of it and that was why he did it. Whichever it was, Loren was thankful for what he did.

"Don't let it happen again." Mister Davis just said, he didn't give Loren or Eddie another look before he walked into his office.

Loren knew how his office looked and it was amazingly big. Maybe even as big as the main hall. But it had to be, because mister Davis was there for better part of the day. Loren had often wondered if he even had a family. But who would marry mister Davis? He was grumpy most of the time and when he was happy, it was usually because he wanted something from her.

"You have no idea how much you saved me just now." Loren sighed as she put her bag down on her desk.

Eddie chuckled and leaned on Loren's desk with one hand. "It was nothing, really." He said with a warm smile, the smile that made Loren feel like she wanted to jump up and down and giggle like a five-year-old girl.

"You have no idea how not nothing it was." Loren replied as she sat down at her desk. "Just let me know what I can do to return the favor." She added, she looked up at Eddie who hadn't moved but looked like he was thinking.

"You can let me buy you lunch." Eddie suggested, anxious to spend more time with Loren. He just wanted to look at her pretty face some more, into her beautiful hazel colored eyes. Eddie was surprised by how much he wanted to kiss her beautiful soft looking perfect lips.

"I'd like that." Loren replied with a smile.

How could it be that just a few days ago she had been dancing through her apartment with Eddie's music on and now she was having lunch with him? Plus they seemed to be becoming friends. But why did she agree to grab lunch with him? Loren had Dylan and he was all she needed... At least that was what he told her over and over again. She had started to believe him.

Eddie and Loren agreed on a time to go to lunch and he had hugged her goodbye again. Now he was inside of mister Davis' office to discuss some business. Loren still had no idea how someone like Chloe could do such horrible things to him. She wasn't even sure what exactly Chloe had done but she was sure that it was something horrible, it had to be in order to make such a loving person like Eddie feel resentment towards you.

Loren looked at her phone and was excited to see a text from her best friend, who she hadn't seen in two days and for them that was a really long time.

_Girlsnight?_

Loren chuckled, that was the only word Mel had send her, but it was enough for Loren to get excited about. Girlsnight with her best friend, that was exactly what she needed. Other then lunch with Eddie of course. Loren texted back that she would be ready at nine. That was when she notice the other five texts, all from Dylan.

_Babe, please let me explain what happened this morning over lunch._

_Lunch? _

_Babe, why aren't you replying to my texts? _

Loren didn't even bother to read the last two texts, she didn't want to upset herself before having lunch with Eddie. Was this supposed to feel wrong? Loren was sure that she wasn't supposed to go out and have lunch with Eddie Duran when she had a boyfriend. However, they were just friends... Right?

* * *

"I used to work at this place." Loren said as she got out of Eddie's car, he had opened the car door for her, something that Dylan never did.

Stop comparing him to Dylan you idiot, Loren thought to herself. She had to keep herself from saying it out loud. Loren had developed her own personal Melissa Sanders that was now a voice in her head that yelled at her at times like this. Loren knew it was probably not healthy, but it was just something that had developed itself over the years.

"Really?" Eddie replied, genuinely surprised. "I never pictured you as a type to wait tables." He admitted.

"Well, it was back in high school. I was saving up for college." Loren said.

"Shouldn't you still be in college then?" Eddie asked, he was willing to punch himself in the face after saying that because the smile disappeared from Loren's face. Although it was just for a second, a different smile took over her face, more of a forced smile.

"My... Eh... Mom's boyfriend hooked me up with a job at mister Davis' office. He told me that I didn't need to attend to Brown anymore if I got that job, and silly me, I believed him and took the job." Loren explained. She regretted that decision every day, she could have been halfway through her second year of Brown University by now.

"Don't you like working at the office?" Eddie asked before seating Loren down in a booth.

"I do... I mean, it everything I wanted I suppose but I just don't like the way-" Loren stammered.

"You don't like the way mister Jack Davis treats you." Eddie finished her sentence for her, making Loren's cheeks turn a light shade of pink because he was right.

"Well... Yes... But I don't really want to talk about that now." Loren said hastily.

"So, what is it you want to talk about?" Eddie asked, he leaned over the table a little and Loren noticed that their feet had been touching under the table the whole time. The realization of that made a warm feeling built up inside of Loren.

"Anything but that." Loren admitted with a nod of her head.

Eddie let out a chuckle. "So, how about we talk about you, how is the life of Loren Tate?" Eddie asked and he playfully narrowed his eyes at Loren.

Loren sighed and realized she didn't really know where she stood in her life right now. She was sure that her relationship with Dylan was going nowhere, her job was not what she had expected it to be. Her life was just a bit of a letdown. Although sitting here, with Eddie, made it all seem not as bad.

"Complicated." Loren finally said, knowing that that was the only word to describe her feelings.

"I can say I know that feeling." Eddie answered with a chuckle, he also noticed that his foot was touching Loren's under the table. She had tiny feet, Eddie was sure that her feet were just as cute as she was and therefor suited her appearance perfectly. "I can't help but feel like I've gotten myself into this whole mess with Chloe." He added before he was aware that he was actually putting his thoughts to words.

"Why is that?" Loren asked curiously. Eddie was surprised that Loren didn't try to tell him that it wasn't his fault, like everybody else was doing. But he had to admit it was nice to have someone just willing to hear his opinion, someone that wasn't planing on judging him.

"I feel that way because I can never just hang out with a girl." Eddie explained, both to himself and to Loren who appeared to be hanging on his every word. "I'm always all in. And of course it was the same with Chloe. I was just blinded by love, a lovesick fool." He continued and he chuckled humorlessly.

Loren reached over the table and grabbed Eddie's hand, she stroked it with her thumb. "Eddie, you're a lot of things, but you aren't a fool." She assured him, never letting go of his hand.

"So how would you call someone who was too foolish to see that his own wife was cheating on him?" Eddie asked, mostly wondering out loud.

"I'd just say you were blind." Loren said and she looked into Eddie's eyes, he smiled weakly before changing the subject.

"So, how about you, are you seeing anyone?" Eddie asked. Loren opened her mouth to tell Eddie about Dylan but then reconsidered it. She smiled and squeezed Eddie's hand.

"Not anymore." She stated as she looked into his eyes again, those gorgeous eyes with an irresistible spark in them.

Loren wasn't going to let Dylan treat her that way, not anymore. Loren had finally had enough.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Hi Hello. I'm really in love with writing this story, and I have to admit, if I get a lot of reviews, it makes me want to write more. So, make me happy by reviewing! I know this is a little shorter than normal but I haven't had a lot of time to write lately :( Enjoy!**

_Chapter 5- Finding What We're Searching For_

Loren wasn't going to lie to herself, she looked hot. She was wearing a short dress, something Loren wouldn't usually wear and black pumps that she almost never wore, although she did love them. The dress was also black and skintight and the sleeves were long even though both her shoulders were exposed. She was ready for girlsnight.

Loren quickly did her make up, a little heavier than her regular make up. But she was going out, right? Just as she finished applying her make up, someone knocked on the door. She grabbed her purse and opened the door. That action was immediately followed by Mel wrapping her arms around Loren and pulling her into a tight hug.

"I haven't seen you in like forever." Mel stated as she parted from Loren.

"I know, it's horrible, we need to hang out more." Loren replied in the same excited tone of voice.

Mel laughed. "We're acting like we haven't seen each other in years although the last time we hung out was two days ago." She said.

"Yes but we used to see each other every single day." Loren answered with a chuckle.

"True," Mel stated, she stared into the space for a second, remembering all the good times Loren and she had over the years. "You know what I still have?" Mel suddenly said and she pulled something out of her purse.

"You still have those?" Loren said in slight disbelieve as she grabbed one of the little plastic cards her best friend was holding.

Mel nodded with an amused smile on her face. Loren and Mel had gotten fake ID's on Mel's nineteenth birthday in order to go out. That was the first time Loren and Mel really went out. That was actually the night Loren had met Dylan, but they didn't keep in touch after that. Loren had accidentally ran into him while she was shopping with Mel, from that moment, they had kept in touch and before Loren knew it, they were a thing.

Loren couldn't help herself, she told Mel all about Eddie as soon as she got the chance. Mel seemed just as excited as Loren, even though Loren had only told her she had met Eddie. Mel jumped up and down and clapped her hands together repeatedly.

"Lo, that's so exciting!" Mel yelled. "Can I start making wedding plans yet?" She added jokingly as she opened the door and walked out of Loren's apartment.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, I'm still with Dylan..." Loren replied, starting her sentence in a cheerful tone of voice but as soon she topic changed to Dylan, her smile dropped, as well as the excitement in her voice. Of course Mel instantly noticed, nobody could hide anything from Mel. Yet, Mel didn't point it out, to Loren's surprise.

* * *

Mel and Loren got out of the cab, Mel payed the driver and Loren thanked him. Loren was just about to point out that Mel didn't have to pay for her when she saw a familiar face.

"Here's your hubby now." Mel whispered into Loren's ear from behind her, causing her to jump.

"Shut up Mel, I'm still with Dylan." Loren snapped, yet still with a smile on her face. But that smile was mostly cause by Eddie, who had by now also seen her and was walking her way.

"Not for long." Mel sang, she seemed to be enjoying herself. "And I don't recall you mentioning his totally hot friend."

"Don't start with that, Mel." Loren warned her before smiling again when Eddie reached her.

"Hey Loren, I didn't know you'd be here." Eddie said as he pulled her into a hug.

Eddie looked good, even better than he had looked when they had lunch earlier today. Although that wasn't surprising because he was going out, just like she and Mel.

"Yeah, we're having a-" Loren began.

"Night out." Mel interrupted her, Loren was kind of glad she did because everybody knew, a girlsnight out didn't involve guys. However, Loren knew Mel was perfectly willing to reschedule girlsnight for Eddie Duran and his friend in whom she seemed to be more than just a little interested in. "You're both welcome to join us." Mel continued, aware that she was mostly saying it to Eddie's friend because both Eddie and Loren were too busy with looking at each other and smiling in a peculiar way.

"We might just do that, where were you guys planning on going?" Eddie replied, he was talking to Mel although his eyes were focused on Loren.

"We weren't sure yet but we were planning on going to Club 52 and see where the night takes us." Mel answered. Loren thought Mel was talking like she had known Eddie for years. Loren admired that in her best friend, she was so charismatic.

Eddie's friend made a few disapproving sounds with his tongue and then spoke up. "No, no you shouldn't go there." He said, both Loren and Mel liked his accent.

"So, where should we go then?" Mel asked flirtatiously, because, Mel was well known as a natural flirt.

That remark was closely followed by an argument between Mel and Eddie's friend over which club they should go to. Eddie apparently saw that as an opportunity to talk to Loren without both of their friends noticing.

"Loren, you look amazing." Eddie said as he looked at Loren from head to toe and nodded his head approvingly. If any other guy would have done that, Loren would have thought it was pretty rude, but for some reason, Eddie was still a gentleman, no matter what he did.

"Thank you, you don't look all that bad yourself, rockstar." Loren replied, she bit her lip and smiled. The lip-biting was mostly to keep herself from jumping up and down and clapping her hands together like Mel had done when Loren had told her about Eddie.

Loren and Eddie were both wondering how someone could be so damn perfect.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello there you person reading this. I'm starting to think that writers block is even a bigger B that Chloe. Although I'm not really experiencing it on this story though, more like on both of my other stories. Please review, I'll love you forever! Enjoy!**

_Chapter 6- Mixture Of Mistakes_

Dancing with Eddie made Loren feel alive, more alive than she had ever felt. She had no idea how one single person could make her feel so amazing. She felt Eddie's body against hers. She felt so careless and free, but that could also be the alcohol. Both Loren and Eddie were pretty wasted.

Loren and Eddie moved to the music, Eddie's hands were on Loren's hips and Loren, she was leaning back against Eddie's chest. The only thing Eddie wanted was to kiss Loren right now, the only thing that kept him from doing so was the fact that Loren wasn't facing him. Loren was perfect. Simply perfect. Loren was anything a guy would look for in a girl and maybe even more. No, not maybe, definitely, she was definitely everything Eddie was looking for and more.

In the meantime Mel was getting to know Ian, really well. Mel hadn't been on a single date since Adam left for NYU and she liked to think that they were still a thing, yet, the feeling in her chest told her differently, as did the empty feeling Mel had had in her stomach for a long time. Mel spotted Eddie and Loren on the dance floor, she grabbed Ian's hand and dragged him onto the dance floor without another word. Mel instantly rubbed up against him, somehow, she was perfectly willing to give herself to Ian, but that could also be the alcohol. Both Mel and Ian were pretty hammered.

Loren turned around, she was now facing Eddie, however, she didn't look into his eyes for more than a second. She kissed him. It was a bit of a clumsy kiss because they were both drunk. Yet, the kiss was nothing like Loren had ever experienced before. Even though everything was pretty blurry, she could see the fireworks clearly.

The kiss seemed to last forever, Loren never wanted to part from Eddie, who was by far the best kisser on the planet. Hell, he was the best kisser is the whole universe.

However when Loren was not even halfway through it, she felt a strong arm around her waist. The man pulled her away from Eddie, away from the dance floor, and before Loren knew it, she was outside.

Just now, she noticed who was pulling her away from Eddie. It was the one person she didn't want to see right now. Dylan. Even though everything still was blurry, she knew his face.

"What the hell, Loren?" Dylan said in an angry as well as threatening tone of voice.

"Hello Dylan." Loren laughed and she tapped his nose with her finger. "How are you one this beautiful night?" She asked, stretching the word beautiful.

"What is this, babe, first you ignore me and now I catch you dry humping some guy in a club?!" Dylan yelled in disbelief and he threw up his hands angrily.

"No, no, I wasn't dry humping him." Loren said, she had some trouble saying the words because she had the feeling she had an extra tongue in her mouth. "By the way, haven't you heard?" She asked as she put her hand on her hip and raised her eyebrows in a bitchy way that reminded her of her arch nemesis in high school, Adriana Masters.

"Heard what?" Dylan asked with a clear look of confusion on his face.

"That we... are... through." Loren stated, tapping Dylan's nose between every word.

Loren wasn't thinking, she was just saying whatever came to mind. And breaking up with Dylan had been on her mind the whole day. She would deal with the consequences of her actions later. Tonight, she wanted to be free.

No, that wasn't true. Tonight, she wanted to be with Eddie.

She walked inside the second she said it. Dylan stared at her with big eyes and his mouth fell open. Loren always did what Dylan wanted, what had changed?

* * *

"Lo, you're pretty wasted." Mel stated as they leaned on the brick wall, waiting for Eddie's driver to pick them all up. Mel had to admit, she was drunk, but she had sobered up a little bit over the hours. Something that Loren clearly hadn't done.

"Why yes I am." Loren replied with a broad smile, she looked a little like a puppy that was just about to receive it's favorite treat.

"Ladies, there's our ride." Eddie said with an exaggerated motion of his arm to the car that had just driven up to where they were standing.

Eddie put his arm around Loren's waist because she was having some trouble walking, especially in those heels.

One thing was clear, Loren could get really drunk, really fast. Eddie had sobered up a little. The only two people who were truly still hammered were Loren and Ian. Plus, they seemed to be having fun together.

The driver was going to drop Mel off at her place fist. Mel assured Eddie that he was a dead man if he didn't take care of her girl. Eddie just laughed and agreed that he would take care of her and walk her to her apartment. Mel had mumbled something like 'you better' and hugged Ian and Loren goodbye. Eddie thought that it was rather obvious that Mel liked Ian, although now wasn't the time to discuss that.

Loren was rambling about everything in her life and the lives of the people around her to Ian who was happily listening and talking back. Eddie watched them with an amused smile, every now and then, Loren would say something rather embarrassing at which Eddie would chuckle and shake his head a few times.

God, why did she have to be so adorable?

In what seemed like less than a minute, the driver had reached Loren's apartment.

"Hey, you are super duper famous right?" Loren said and she rested her head on Eddie's shoulder, making no effort to get out of the car. She didn't wait for a reply from Eddie. "Why didn't we get picked up in a limo?" She asked and she looked up at Eddie for a moment before closing her eyes. In about a second, Loren was fast asleep.

"Way to go, mate." Ian yelled and he clapped his hands. "You go put her to bed and I'll go back to you place." He continued with a wink and a perverted smile.

Eddie shook his head and got out of the car careful not to wake Loren, he lifted her up and carried her to her door. He looked inside of Loren's purse and found the keys to her apartment, he opened the door. Eddie carefully laid Loren down on the couch, he looked at her face and got caught up in how beautiful she looked, even while sleeping.

Suddenly, Loren's eyes fluttered open. That gesture made Eddie wonder how long he had actually been standing there. Probably longer than he thought because it seemed like seconds.

"Eddie?" Loren groaned, she sat up and grabbed her head. Eddie sat next to her and before he could reply, Loren crashed her lips onto his.

Loren didn't want to think. She just wanted Eddie. She wanted to be with Eddie.

Not Dylan, never Dylan again. She just wanted Eddie, every cell in her body wanted Eddie. She needed to give herself to Eddie.

But again, that could just be the alcohol.


	7. Chapter 7

**Why hello there my favorite persons all over the world I have come to bring you another chapter of this fresh young story. So... Yeah... Please review. I will love you more than I already do! (You guys know that by now.) Not a very long chapter, but I hope you'll like it. Enjoy!**

_Chapter 7- Holes In Her Head_

Loren woke up and was greeted by the sound of her shower. Who could be in her shower right now? Loren tried to sit up but fell back down on her couch instantly. Her head felt like a truck full of obese people had run over it multiple times.

The sound of the shower stopped and Eddie appeared in the doorway of her bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist. As much as Loren enjoyed looking at Eddie, it worried her because she didn't remember what happened last night.

Eddie looked at Loren who looked tired and a little lost. Either way, she looked adorable. She was in her underwear, she had quickly tossed her dress aside when she went to sleep her heels were also tossed on the floor. And Eddie had covered her with a blanket.

"Morning..." Loren said in a raspy voice, careful not to talk too loud because her head hurt by every single blink of her eyes.

Eddie smiled. "Good morning, Loren." He said cheerfully as he walked over to Loren. "I was going to make you some breakfast but then I remembered that I'm a horrible cook." He said with a chuckle.

"That's okay, I'm not really in a mood to eat." Loren replied, she sat up, not caring one bit about the fact that she was only wearing her strapless bra from last night.

"Well, then it's a good thing that I didn't do it." Eddie said with another smile that seemed to relief the pain in Loren's pounding head a little.

People always seemed to be so much more cheerful when you had a hangover, Loren thought. She was at a point right now on which she wanted to murder every single living creature on the planet. Except for Eddie... But had she ruined it last night

"You were pretty wasted last night." Eddie stated as he sat down leaned on the back of the couch and looked down at Loren.

"I recall you not being exactly sober either." Loren answered.

Eddie laughed. "That is very true." He replied.

"Can I ask you something?" Loren asked, deciding that it was time to inform herself about last night.

"Yeah sure." Eddie answered.

Of course, Loren didn't get the chance to ask her question. There was a sharp knock on the door that was closely followed by Dylan's voice.

"Loren! Loren let me in, I heard your voice, I know you're in there!" Dylan yelled through the door.

"Who's that?" Eddie asked with a surprised look on his face.

"My burden." Loren replied with a sigh. She got up, not caring about her clothes, or the lack of clothes.

There was a blurry memory of breaking up with Dylan in the very back of Loren's mind. Although Loren could barely remember a thing, she remembered something like dumping Dylan... And kissing Eddie?

Dylan of course showed his lack of manners within a second by just storming into Loren's apartment. At first his attention was focused on Loren and an approving expression appeared on his face as he looked down at her body. However, after a brief moment of drooling over Loren's body, his attention was pulled to Eddie who was still wearing nothing but a towel.

"Who... The hell... Is this?" Dylan said in a threatening tone of voice as he took a step towards Eddie. There were long pauses between every word.

Eddie gave Loren a weird look which she replied with shrugging her shoulders. She actually had no idea who Eddie was, well, she knew what kind of person he was, but not what they had done last night.

"I'm just going to let you guys talk." Eddie replied, not looking for trouble, or create trouble for Loren. He walked into the bathroom.

"Yeah you better." Dylan answered, Eddie didn't respond to his threatening tone. It was obvious that he and Loren had some unresolved issues and once again, Eddie didn't want to cause any trouble for Loren.

"What do you want, Dylan?" Loren said, just now she noticed that she had been saying that phrase a lot in the last few days.

"I was here to ask you what the hell you thought you were doing last night, but I find you here half naked with Eddie Duran?!" Dylan answered, this time with barely any pauses between the words.

"I'm sorry, this may be a little inappropriate but can I ask what exactly I did last night?" Loren asked, she got the blanked from the couch and covered herself with it.

"Oh no, you don't remember dumping me without a reason?" Dylan smirked. He yanked the blanked out of Loren's hands and mumbled something like "I deserve to see that now." He tossed the blanket on the ground and took a step closer to Loren. She could feel his warmth. Dylan kissed her, Loren didn't give in, she pushed him off her.

"Look, Dylan, I'm sure I wasn't very nice last night, but whatever I said, I meant it." Loren said, she took a step back. "And now I would appreciate it if you'd leave me alone because my head hurts like crazy and I would like to get some sleep." She continued, this time she took a step forward and brushed beside Dylan to grab the blanket, this time, she succeeded in covering herself with it.

"Oh and _he _can stay?" Dylan said with a sarcastic smirk.

"Yes, he can and he has a name." Loren answered in a way that a little sister would talk to a brother who was mocking her.

"Right, so I should just leave my girlfriend here with a half-naked Eddie Duran?" Dylan asked rhetorically.

"I think it was pretty obvious that I'm not your girlfriend anymore, get out, please." Loren answered as well as demanded.

"Oh I don't think so." Dylan replied, he moved closer to her and put both his hands on her waist. Loren tried to push him off but he was stronger.

"You heard the lady, get out." Eddie appeared behind Dylan, he was now fully dressed and one of his hands was placed on Dylan's shoulder.

Loren was on the verge of begging Dylan not to fight Eddie.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello there, I am happy, this story has already reached 100 reviews! How amazing is that? I love you guysssss... Love love love...! Please review some more and also check out my forth story of which I'm pretty proud. It's called Dear Diary :) Enjoy!**

_Chapter 8- Pieces Of The Puzzle_

Dylan had stormed out of Loren's apartment and called her some pretty nasty names. Loren needed to know what she had done to him to make him that angry. Although she knew that it didn't take a lot to make Dylan angry.

Last night was still a big blur and her head didn't feel like it was going to stop hurting any time soon. Loren had had hangovers before but none as bad as this one and she was starting to think that something may have ended up in her drink. Something that didn't belong there.

"You really don't remember anything that happened, do you?" Eddie confirmed as he looked down at Loren who had by now laid back down on her couch and looked as miserable as she had ever looked. Still, Eddie thought she looked beautiful. There was no possible way for Loren to not look beautiful.

Loren just smiled in response, implying that Eddie was right. Eddie chuckled.

"We- We didn't-" Loren began, suddenly horrified by the thought of having gone all the way with Eddie... And maybe the thought of doing so and not remembering it was worse.

"No," Eddie cut her off. "Not like you didn't want to though." He added.

"What do you mean?" Loren asked as she blushed.

Eddie sat down next to Loren on the couch and put his hand on her knee. "You were really really drunk..." Eddie said with a smile.

"I can feel that." Loren joked, she let out a chuckle and immediately grabbed her head because laughing hurt it. "But... What _did _I do?" Loren asked.

"I'll tell you," Eddie answered as he narrowed his eyes, thinking for a moment. "If you tell me who that angry guy was."

Loren sighed. "I kind of lied to you..." Loren admitted.

"When?" Eddie asked with a little frown on his face.

"When I told that I wasn't seeing someone..." Loren answered as she closed one eye and narrowed the other. She was sure that Eddie hated her for lying to him. She knew Eddie hated people who lied, all because of Chloe.

Eddie frowned and chuckled. He motioned towards the door that Dylan had left open. "Are... You and that guy..." He attempted to ask but it didn't sound like much of a question since he was trying so badly to hold back his laughter.

"We were." Loren said as she rolled her eyes. Dylan had showed his true colors, but hadn't he been showing them the whole time? Maybe, Loren was doubting if she was just as much of a love drunk fool as Eddie had been.

"But why did you tell me you weren't seeing anyone then?" Eddie asked.

Should he be mad? Weird enough, he didn't mind about Loren's lie, it wasn't that big of a deal. Eddie had experienced girls lie about the fact that they did have a boyfriend, but not Loren.

Loren hesitated for a moment. "Because..." She sighed. "Because I was sure that we were going to break up and I don't know... I guess I wanted to give you the idea that I was available..." She blurted out. To her relief, Eddie smiled.

"Well, are you?" Eddie asked flirtatiously.

"Only if you tell me what I did last night." Loren replied in the same tone of voice.

* * *

Loren could easily sense that Eddie was attracted to her, and she thought it was obvious that she was also attracted to him, who wouldn't be. However, there was something special about Eddie. This was not a regular crush.

She was surprised when Eddie had told her about the other night. She was even more surprised that he hadn't taken advantage of the situation. Guys always took advantage of her in situations like that. But not Eddie, as said, many times before, he was special. Loren was embarrassed, apparently she had threw herself at Eddie and passed out while laying on top of him.

Eddie had stayed because he said that he was sure that she would have some trouble the next morning. Well, he had been very right about that and Loren had to admit that it was nice to have him there when Dylan came by. Nice as well as awkward.

"Oh I love this song!" Loren said when Eddie turned his car radio on.

Eddie had insisted on Loren coming with him to grab a quick lunch. And after a few aspirins that idea seemed more and more appealing.

Eddie smiled and turned the music up. After a few sentences he lowered the volume because Loren was singing along to the song and he liked what he was hearing.

Loren stopped singing and looked at Eddie weirdly.

"No, please continue singing." Eddie encouraged Loren as he motioned with his hand for her to continue.

Loren glanced over at him and smiled. Something came over her and she started singing along to the song again.

* * *

"I really don't feel like eating anything... My stomach is acting all freaky." Loren stated as she sat down at a table in a place that looked like somewhere royalty would eat. Oh well, Eddie was a rock legend and that was pretty damn close to royalty.

"You don't have to eat if you don't want to, but I'm telling you, you shouldn't skip desert here. It will be the best thing you will ever taste." Eddie answered. "Besides me." He added jokingly.

"And I can't even remember that." Loren joked.

"Maybe I could refresh your memory some time." Eddie answered flirtatiously.

Loren chuckled and blushed a little. "Is this even allowed? I mean I work for mister Davis and you are kind of-" Loren began, soon enough it turned into rambling.

"Speak about the devil." Eddie cut her off. Loren followed his gaze that was pointed to the entrance of the restaurant.

Jack Davis was standing there, but that wasn't the worst thing. He had his arm wrapped around a woman's waist. A blond woman, she was very tall and skinny.

Chloe Carter, who no longer than a week ago had still been Chloe Duran. It seemed like now, her life mission was to hurt Eddie.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, **

**I know I'm not supposed to put an authors note as a chapter. And I'm sorry if you thought this was a chapter. However, I have decided to quit writing my stories about HH for now. I think I'll continue in the future but I'm not sure about it at all. I truly am really really sorry, but there are some things going on and I just can't focus on writing at all. Just remember that I love you, kay (: (I'm sorry if you've already read this.)**

**Thanks for understanding.**

**xoxo**


End file.
